Because the night
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Estar completamente solo en un callejón sin salida, de noche. Es el momento perfecto para reencontrarte con tu amor imposible, o para ser sorprendido por un asesino serial. En el caso de L eran ambas cosas. (Light/L) Yaoi./ Fic no recomendado para los que no llegaron al final del anime.


**¡Hola!**

 **¡Aquí yo de nuevo! ¿Me echaron de menos? Seguramente no. :/ En fin...**

 **¡Otro Light x L!**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Because the night". De ahí el título.**

 **Esto ocurre tras el final de Death Note. En otras palabras, tanto L como Light están muertos, borrados del mapa, fantasmas. Aparte de que ¡Light es un Shinigami! *-***

 **Sí, es que con la regla esa de que no se puede ir ni al cielo ni al infierno usando una Death Note me quedé pensando "Entonces ¡¿En dónde demonios terminó Light?!" (Aparte de en Death Parade xD) Y mi autorespuesta fue "El mundo Shinigami" y me gusto la idea. Después de todo suena pausible que un humano que gozó de los poderes de la Death Note en vida, se convirtiera en un Dios de la Muerte al morir ¿no os parece?**

 **¡Por eso ahora Light es el mejor Shinigami que existe! *ataque fan girl***

 **Bueno, pues eso, disfrutad. ;)**

 **Death Note le pertenece a alguien que habla japonés y que, obviamente, no soy yo, Tsumi Ôba.**

* * *

— **BECAUSE THE NIGHT —**

* * *

El manto de una noche estrellada cubría la calle desierta por la que caminaba un joven detective encorvado de forma despreocupada. A unos metros de distancia, una sombra sospechosa le seguía los pasos.

Era la escena cliché de una película de detectives y asesinos de los años 50. Una persona totalmente estúpida con afición a dar paseos nocturnos, la sombra de un asesino que tras unos segundos se muestra empuñando un cuchillo. La futura víctima decide darse la vuelta por cualquier tontería, y ahí se queda mirando en profundo shock a la persona anónima que se cierne sobre ella, elevando el cuchillo por encima de sus cabezas, mientras no hace más que gritar fuertemente. La camara gira y enfoca el asfalto gris de la calle, que se va tiñendo del color rojo brillante de la sangre del idiota recientemente difunto.

Era lo mismo, sólo que en vez de un idiota se trataba de L, el mejor detective del mundo, el cual no tenía nada que perder ya que llevaba años muerto. Sabía perfectamente que alguien le seguía, sabía desde hace cuanto, sabía quien era y sabía con que intenciones.

No había cuchillo, ni ganas de derramar sangre, pero si el resultado de una verdad que ambos debían enfrentar de una vez por todas.

El joven hombre se adentro en un callejón, y se detuvo ante un muro de piedra. Con gracilidad, giro sobre sus pies descalzos, y sus ojos comidos por las ojeras brillaron como nunca antes, al reencontrarse con los crueles, sucios, pero bellos, orbes rojos que fueron lo último que vió al morir hace años.

Ningún habitante del lugar barajaba nunca la temible posibilidad de ser la víctima de un asesino serial durante la noche. Ya que ese era el mundo utópico de Kira. Donde todos eran, oh, tan buenas y maravillosas personas. Donde nunca ocurria nada malo. Donde nadie sufría. Donde encontrarse cara a cara con un asesino era, simplemente, imposible... A no ser que el asesino con el que te encuentres sea...

— Light-kun...

...el mismísimo Kira.

— Nunca creí que volver a verme con mi Némesis sería tan placentero —sonrió burlonamente el otro joven de cabello castaño— ¿tú sí, Ryuuzaki?

¿Placentero volver a verle, preguntaba? ¡Llevaba seis largos años esperando por volver a verle! "Placentero" simplemente era una palabra que se quedaba corta.

Negándose a contestar, atendiendo a su provocación, el detective se lanzó a los brazos del recientemente muerto. El cual le correspondió un tanto vacilante segundos después. Fue entonces cuando el detective notó que los cambios en el cuerpo de su amor impensable iban más allá de los de un adolescente que se ha convertido en adulto. Más allá de un vivo que ha muerto. También fue cuando noto la tensión en los músculos del asesino e intuyo su siguiente movimiento con el tiempo suficiente para devolverselo.

Ambos puños golpearon con violencia la cara ajena, exactamente al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sintió dolor. Ni siquiera había resentimiento u odio en sus caras, más bien comenzaron a reirse como idiotas al notar que no habían perdido la sincronización de antaño.

L se separó de él, contempando el cambio por el que había pasado su amado enemigo.

Un, todavía más joven que él, Light de veintitrés años se erguia ante si bajó la luz de las farolas. Todo rastro de humanidad, aparte de su cuerpo, se había ido al garete y había sido sustituido por un aura aun más oscura y malévola que hace seis años. Su sonrisa ladina dejaba ver unos dientes ligeramente afilados que, en vez de amenazarle, le incitaba a querer probar sus morados labios. Los ojos rojos característicos de Kira se habían vuelto permanentes, pero no por ello igual de amenazantes. Más bien se mostraban dulces y benevolentes. La mirada de un Dios sumamente orgulloso de sus buenos y devotos humanos. Las plumosas alas negras que se alzaban desde la espalda de una camisa impecablemente blanca, acompañada de unos pantalones tan negros como la noche misma y unos zapatos de marca, eran el toque perfecto para rematar el cuadro de un hermoso angel caído, manchado y maltratado por la corrupción del mundo que dejó atrás. Por supuesto, L no pasó por alto la Death Note que el joven Shinigami portaba colgada de su cinturón.

Todo el conjunto era como un glorioso retrato de Dorian Grey que había sobrevivido a las faltas cometidas. Y, ¿para que negarlo?, al detective le gustaba bastante lo que veía.

Intentó, en vano, ocultar su excitación, pero su manía de llevarse el pulgar a los labios en ese tipo de situaciónes le delató ante el que en vida fue su amor secreto, durante un corto tiempo.

— ¿Ningún comentario? —cuestionó Light con un deje de sonrisa entre ladina y pervertida.

— Te ves más joven de lo que pensé —L habló por fin— ¿Tan pronto lograron matarte, Kira-sama?

La sonrisa desapareció enseguida, la mirada roja se volvío más dura y oscura. L se enorgulleció de si mismo al saber que había herido a su Némesis en el orgullo.

— Aquí no existe Kira —contestó el asesino después de unos segundos—. Yo soy Light, el Dios de este Mundo. Nunca me gustó el nombre de Kira, de todas formas.

— Bah —L le quitó importancia—, detalles, detalles. El caso es que todavía no me contestaste. ¿Cómo fue que te mataron?

La mirada del más joven se ensombrecio, no era algo que quisiera rememorar, aunque hubiera ocurrido hace tan solo unos días.

— ... _Near —_ acabó contestando simplemente, como escupiendo el nombre del infante que logró ser más listo que el mismísimo Kira.

Los ojos de L se abrieron en profundo shock por escuchar ese nombre de la boca de Light, y aun por encima en tales circunstancias.

— ¿Conociste a mis niños? —el Shinigami contestó "sí" con la cabeza. Un brilló malévolo apareció en su rostro, el cual hizo que el espíritu del detective se estremeciera— Por favor, dime que no los has matado.

— Near esta vivo, él es el nuevo L... —informó, a lo que el detective suspiró de alivio— Matt y Mello... digamos que ellos no tuvieron la misma suerte. Sus muertes no fueron culpa mía, pero, ¿para qué negarlo?, disfrute de ellas.

L por poco y no se derrumba ante la terrible noticia. Light lo mantuvo amarrado para que no se desmallase de la impresión, si es que los fantasmas podían desmarllase.

El cielo oscuro se fue tiñendo del tono anaranjado del amanecer.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseó matutino? —inquirió Light.

L simplemente asintió.

Durante un tiempo bastante largo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, que les fue arrebatada por tanto tiempo, mientras caminaban. Al final ninguno de los dos consiguió lo que quería en vida. Pero podían disfrutarlo, en este mundo utópico del más allá.

Light se llevó una gran sorpresa al despertar en el mundo Shinigami, con su nuevo aspecto. Como para sumarle también el hecho de que el Rey de los Shinigamis le mostrara la existencia del mundo perfecto que por tanto tiempo había deseado. Un pequeño regalo por ser el mejor humano que ha usado una Death Note. En verdad Kira era toda una leyenda entre los Shinigamis, un Dios de Dioses.

A medida que caminaban se encontraban con los fantasmas de personas madrugadoras, de todas las nacionalidades, que habían tenido la misma idea que ellos. Algunos lucían caras cansadas, pero pronto les brillaba la mirada al ver a su Dios y le saludaban a él y a su acompañante con una sincera sonrisa agradecida.

Sí, Light podía acostumbrarse a eso.

En un momento dado acabaron justo en frente de un edificio exactamente igual al que usaron para investigar los asesinatos de Kira. El mismo lugar donde habían convivido y peleado, y donde se habían enamorado.

Sorpresivamente, Light cargó a L al estilo novia. Antes de que el detective pudiera quejarse, el Shinigami alzó el vuelo, sonriendo cuando notó al detective amarrarse fuertemente a él para no caer. Era tan lindo. Posó delicadamente a su ex Némesis en la terraza del lugar.

— ¿Las escuchas? —le preguntó nada más soltarle.

L parpadeo un par de veces, como intentando encontrarle el sentido a lo dicho por Light.

— ¿Escuchar el qué?

—Las campanas que escuchabas en tu cabeza en este mismo lugar antes de morir —le recordó—. ¿Las escuchas ahora?

El detective estuvo seguro de que, en el caso de seguir vivo, unas cuantas lágrimas habrían llegado a sus ojos. Así que Light todavía lo recordaba. La noche lluviosa en la que ambos se estaban empapando a la intemperie. L disimulando las lágrimas de impotencia que resvalaban por su rostro con las gotas de lluvia, al saber ya al 100% que Kira, su mayor enemigo, y Light, el chico que le había robado el corazón, eran la misma persona. Mientras que Light, ajeno a los sentimientos encontrados del detective, le suplicaba que volviera dentro del edificio o cogería una pulmonía. El joven que por aquel entonces contaba con solo diecisiete años se veía sinceramente preocupado por su salud. ¿Estaría finjiendo? L no quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sí, L recordaba las campanas que, para él, sonaban en la lejanía, pero que repiqueteaban insistentemente en su cabeza. Sonaba como el anuncio de una boda... o como el de un funeral. Aquella noche que fue la última de su vida, en la que le confesó a Light, mediante indirectas, que lo sabía. Todo. Aquella noche en la que, para guardar las apariencias ante el resto de policías, aún siguió investigando como si nada, dejando en el aire un mensaje muy claro: "¿A qué esperas? Mátame ahora, antes de que sea un auténtico problema". Aquella noche en la que murió en los brazos de la persona que más odiaba, y a la vez la que más amaba.

L negó con la cabeza, tanto como para borrar los recursos dolorosos como para obligarse a volver al presente. También con ese gesto contestó la pregunta de Light.

— Esta situación es muy diferente a la de aquella vez —comento mientras sonreía con nostalgia mirando al brillante sol de la mañana.

Sus ojos no sufrieron ni un poco por la luz extrema.

Light no pudó más que asentir ante eso y ambos acabaron sentandos juntos en el suelo, Light con las piernas cruzadas, L a su extraña manera única, atrapados en un silencio cómodo, mirando sin ver el horizonte.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que...

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —acabó rompiendo el silencio el más joven.

L le miró de forma inquisidora.

— Estas muy preguntón hoy, Light-kun —señaló el detective—. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de morir, es normal que tengas varias preguntas...

— No te vallas por las ramas, _Elle —_ Light disfrutó de ver el estremecimiento que atacó al detective cuando escucho su verdadero nombre de los labios de su amor, siendo pronunciado de forma como si adorara el nombre y su dueño. Y eso era exactamente—. Solo contesta.

L desvió su mirada de la del otro, al suelo.

— Bueno, acabé en el cielo. Conocí a Kami-sama. Un buen tipo, tal vez un poco demasiado perfecto, pero un buen tipo —Light se guardo dentro las ganas de reír de forma escéptica ante eso—. Él me informó que podía pasar mi merecida eternidad como quisiera y yo... yo pedí pasarla en el mismo lugar donde la ibas a pasar tú.

Light no pudó evitar formar una "o" con sus labios, debido a la genuina sorpresa que le invadió por aquella confesión. Ni siquiera su costumbre de guardarselo todo dentro fue suficientemente fuerte como para hacer como si L no hubiera dicho nada, como siempre le sucedia cuando se trataba del excéntrico detective.

— Y... ¿Qué te parece mi mundo?

L pensó un poco la respuesta, llevandose un pulgar a la boca.

— El mundo utópico de Kira... No está mal —a Light se le iluminó la mirada—. Sinceramente, lo creo un mundo donde la gente es obligada a dejar de lado su genuina naturaleza autodestructiva... Pero, quitando eso, es un buen sitio para vivir. Bastante tranquilo, vecinos envidiables... —Miró a Light a los ojos— Demasiado perfecto y aburrido. Aquí nunca pasa nada que le pueda interesar a un detective: Lo odio.

Lejos de ofenderse, el Shinigami se rió dulcemente antes de atrapar al detective en un abrazo.

— Cuando te vi morir hace seis años, creí que jamás volveríamos a encontrarnos —confesó el asesino, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro—. Me alegra saber que voy a pasar la eternidad escuchando tus comentarios hirierentes.

L hizó un mohin de ofendido que el castaño no vió.

— ¡Mis comentarios no son hirientes!

En respuesta, Light solo suspiro divertido y estrecho más al moreno entre sus brazos. Lo que dejó al detective sin palabras por un momento.

— Extraña forma de tratar a la persona que ordenaste matar —un momento demasiado corto.

Light volvió a su semblante duro y serio. Se separó bruscamente de L, tomandolo por sus brazos. El moreno se sintió intimidado por la penetrante mirada roja del más joven.

— Primero: yo no le ordene a Rem que te matase. La presione para que lo hiciera, que es bien distinto —L enarco una ceja, como queriendo decir "yo no veo la diferencia"—. Y segundo... —hizo desaparecer la distancia entre sus rostros, dándole un tierno beso al monero, que fue correspondido en seguida. Dios, cuanto tiempo había soñado vivir un momento como ese. En el que ya no existía motivo para que Elle y él vivieran peleados, con miedo el uno del otro—: De no haberlo hecho habrías conseguido las pruebas suficientes para inculparme, me habrían matado mientras que tú seguirias vivo. No habría mundo perfecto ni ningún "nosotros para siempre". ¿Tienes algo en contra de mis métodos?

Pues sí, bastantes cosas, en realidad. Pero como L seguía atontado por el beso, el primero, se le enredaron todas en la cabeza y no fue capaz de decir ninguna.

Al final optó por desviar la mirada una vez más.

— E-eres increíblemente bueno con las palabras, Light-kun —el nombrado sonrió triunfante ante eso. L se levantó bruscamente—. Bueno, me voy adentro: Una bandeja entera de dulces me espera.

El Shinigami le miró adentrarse en el lugar con una expresión enamorada en su rostro, antes de levantarse y seguirle.

Sin dudas, seguía siendo el mismo Elle Lawliet del que se había enamorado. Y por vivir eternamente en un mundo perfecto junto a él, valía enteramente la pena convertirse en el mayor asesino serial del mundo y tener las manos manchadas de sangre.


End file.
